


Fusion

by Moit



Series: Annabelle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s make a baby,” Stiles whispered into the shell of Derek’s ear one night in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> One of the readers of "Content" asked for a series, so here goes nothing. :) 
> 
> You don't have to read that one to understand this one.

“Let’s make a baby,” Stiles whispered into the shell of Derek’s ear one night in bed. 

“Really?” Instantly, Derek perked up. They’d talked about this at great length, and it had always been Stiles with reservations. “Are you sure?” 

Stiles slid his fingertips under the hem of Derek’s t-shirt. “I stopped taking my birth control three days ago.” 

That gets Derek’s attention. With a growl that’s more pleasure than anger, he rolled on top of Stiles and bracketed his husband with his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m telling you now.” Stiles lifted his chin in supplication. “We’ve only had sex once since.” 

“I know, but . . . “ Derek lowered his face to nuzzle in the juncture at Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “You could be pregnant now.” 

“I’m probably not, but we should try again to make sure. Don’t you think?” 

“God, I love you.” 

“It’s ‘Stiles,’ but I’ll take it.” 

Laughter filled the bedroom as Derek’s fingers found the sensitive skin of Stiles’ sides. 

After a moment, sounds coming from Stiles’ mouth soon became deeper as his breathing rate increased for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr @moitmiller.


End file.
